Promesa
by Atma Rose
Summary: A veces hacemos promesas que sabemos que no vamos a cumplir, las hacemos a los demás, a nosotros mismos, pero cuando esta promesa involucra a tu rival más férreo, una cama y las ganas de entrar en calor... entonces debes preocuparte. Bellarke.


**Promesa**

¡Día lluvioso!

Y aunque sonara a buena noticia, en realidad para los habitantes de la tierra no lo era tanto, Clarke ni siquiera lo había pensado con entusiasmo simplemente se había limitado a anotar mentalmente una verdad: era un puto día lluvioso. Igual a cuando llegaba otro herido por una estupidez… ella se resignaba a tener que atenderlo con la mejor disposición posible, aunque prácticamente tuviese las extremidades agarrotadas de tanto trabajar y los parpados se le hicieran tan pesados como dos pedazos de metal de la nave.

En realidad, la lluvia aun no comenzaba, pero el gris amenazante del cielo ya había puesto a todos en alerta, iba a llover y no una simple llovizna refrescante, probablemente necesitaran construir un arca o como quiera que se llamase aquello que habían usado para sobrevivir unos hombres en medio de un diluvio en una historia que había leído en un libro muy antiguo y aparentemente sagrado que encontró alguna vez.

\- ¿No vienes a disfrutar de la lluvia princesa? - Bellamy pasó echo un bólido por su lado. Parecía ansioso, la única persona a la que hacía feliz la lluvia.

Clarke le gruñó.

Vió que guardaba un par de raciones de comida en su mochila y se la echaba al hombro con aspecto demasiado animado. No quiso preocuparse, el chico sabía lo que hacía y además ¿qué le importaba a ella lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer ese idiota?

Pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Será mejor que no vayas, parece que se avecina una tormenta- omitió deliberadamente el tema de los terrícolas, pues sabía lo que opinaba Bellamy sobre eso.

Bellamy se carcajeo burlón.

-Claro princesa, si un par de gotas son una tormenta para ti… puedes quedarte encerrada tratando de mantener sanos y aburridos a todos.

Sintió que la rabia le subía a las mejillas. Odiaba no poder controlar los colores de su cara, sobre todo frente a él.

-Haz lo que quieras- le dijo intentando parecer tranquila, el muchacho le sonreía con sorna mientras acomodaba el arcial de la mochila en su hombro- Pero luego no vengas pidiendo ayuda cuando te pase algo malo- concluyó y soltó el extremo de la carpa que había apartado para poder ver, dando por terminada la conversación y el contacto visual.

De todos modos, pudo oír la risa de Bellamy en el exterior, aunque amortiguada por la carpa que ahora los separaba, y luego una serie de pasos pesados alejarse por la hierba húmeda.

Oficialmente era el idiota más grande el mundo.

La lluvia comenzó unos cuantos minutos después, le era difícil saber exactamente cuántos sin tener un reloj, pero a juzgar por la cantidad de cosas que había alcanzado a hacer antes de sentir los primeros goterones sobre la tela que hacía de techo, le pareció que había pasado un poco menos de una hora.

Octavia apareció en la improvisada enfermería cuando la lluvia se estaba poniendo más pesada.

\- ¿Clarke haz visto a mi hermano?

El estómago se le hizo un nudo. Pensó responder con un "claro dejé que se fuera solo al bosque como el idiota engreído que es para darle una lección" pero al mirar los ojos de la muchacha y descubrir la preocupación en ellos decidió cerrar la boca.

-No lo he visto, pero estaré atenta- suspiró, nunca se le había dado bien mentir- Pero tranquila, seguro que está bien.

Cuando Octavia se marchó, le entraron ganas de vomitar. De pronto la presión en su pecho se volvió insoportable y como pudo armó un bolso con unas cuantas provisiones extra y se lo cargó a la espalda.

Pronto se arrepentiría de hacer lo que estaba por hacer, pero puestos en el caso no le quedaba de otra. Si se quedaba a esperar que el rey del bosque y la aventura volviera ileso de su tormenta perfecta seguramente acabaría con una ulcera y los nervios destrozados.

Salió de la carpa mirando en todas direcciones, si alguien la veía salir del campamento así de alterada, sola y en dirección al bosque en el inicio de una tormenta, la detendrían o peor aún, descubrirían su mentira y en aquel preciso momento no se sentía capaz de soportar ningún tipo de enfrentamiento.

Caminando por entre la hierba y los pozones de barro con los pantalones empapados hasta las rodillas y con la aterradora certeza de que si seguía así terminaría con un caso crítico de hipotermia decidió detenerse. Al mirar alrededor no reconoció absolutamente nada, el agua y la neblina alteraban todo el paisaje y como gracias a la lluvia las fogatas del campamento se habían apagado, pocas esperanzas tenía de encontrar pronto el camino de vuelta. Solo le quedaba seguir caminando para no perder más calor corporal. De todos modos, reanudo la marcha en el sentido contrario, sabía que no había caminado en línea recta y no tenía idea de que rumbo tomar, pero al menos se acercaría un poco y de paso esperaba no acercarse a zona terrícola.

Llevaba tanto tiempo caminando que ya ni siquiera podía coordinar bien en sus pensamientos los insultos hacía Bellamy, cuando intentaba odiarlo terminaba anhelando ver su rostro burlón aparecer, casi lo podía oír soltar una idiotez del calibre de "he princesa se nota que el sentido de la orientación no es lo tuyo" y prácticamente estaría contenta de oírlo burlarse, luego lo seguiría en silencio hasta el campamento y no volvería a cuestionar sus excursiones. Si él quería perderse en el bosque solo, en medio de un huracán, ¡pues bien!, ella se quedaría en la seguridad del campamento tratando de mantener a salvo a todo aquel con un cuarto de cerebro que le permitiese razonar.

No a Bellamy. Pero estando en la situación que estaba, en lo único que podía pensar era en él. Maldito Bellamy, maldita ella y su estúpida preocupación por los demás. Odiaba ser la damisela en apuros, pero por esta vez solo por esta única vez en la vida, podía permitir que el caballero, en este caso un idiota con complejo de Tarzan, la rescatara de aquella excursión de rescate fallida. Porque si, sonaba irónico, pero necesitaba ser rescatada de su propia operación de rescate. ¡Bravo Clarke! Destacarías en habilidades terrestres….

Resignada a que llegados ese punto sería peor seguir que quedarse sentada bajo el refugio de un árbol acogedor, decidió sentarse a esperar, si Clarke Grinffin, se iba a sentar a esperar, sonaba increíble hasta para ella.

Llevaba cerca de media hora sentada allí, mojada hasta la medula intentaba calcular la hora por la posición del sol. El cielo estaba nublado y oscuro, pero podía adivinar donde estaba el sol porque justo en ese lugar, la capa de nubes se volvía un poco menos espesa y una luz blanquecina se hacía notar a duras penas.

No saber dónde rayos estaba le dificultó la tarea. Y un par de minutos después había comenzado a temblar, la ropa que llevaba no servía de abrigo a esas alturas. Se comió una ración de vallas y abrazó su propio cuerpo para intentar entrar en calor. Pero ningún esfuerzo dio resultado y comenzó a perder la conciencia de a poco. Su cabeza calló hacia atrás hasta quedar apoyada en el tronco y los brazos se le volvieron laxos y cayeron a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Despertó cuando oyó una serie de pasos rápidos, como si alguien corriera, y lo siguiente que sintió era que la zamarreaban sin ningún cuidado.

-Princesa, princesa- ese sobrenombre le causó gracia por primera vez, quiso sonreír, pero no encontró las fuerzas, finalmente decidió esperar la pesadez que seguramente venía en silencio, pero nunca llegó- Clarke mírame, estoy aquí, voy a llevarte al campamento ¿sí? Todo va a estar bien.

Nunca había escuchado a Bellamy hablar así, con un tono tan… decente, tan preocupado, casi como si en realidad se interesase en ella.

-Princesa mírame- le pidió- Mantén los ojos abiertos- mírame.

Y Clarke obedeció, abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo y después de muchos intentos logró enfocar. El muchacho ya la cargaba en brazos y a ella le pareció que nunca había estado más cómoda en brazos de nadie. Intentó reír, pero terminó tosiendo penosamente y Bellamy la observó con el ceño fruncido.

Chitó para hacerla callar.

-Tranquila ya vamos a llegar- le dijo en tono conciliador- Tu solo mantente despierta.

Clarke tembló y comenzó a perder la conciencia nuevamente.

-Hey- le llamó Bellamy cuando ella se encontraba al borde de la oscuridad- No lo hagas, bien vamos a hacer una cosa- dijo deteniéndose y dejándola en el piso húmedo y lodoso. Pero ya estaba tan mojada que un poco de agua y lodo más no importaba realmente.

De pronto algo tibio y seco rodeó sus hombros y antes de poder reaccionar ya estaba en brazos de Bellamy otra vez en marcha.

\- ¿Ya estas mejor? - preguntó sin mirarla, parecía concentrado en mantener el ritmo y no tropezar- Estas muy helada, espero que la chaqueta sirva de algo.

Clarke quiso protestar, abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y entre tanto esfuerzo y agitación pudo ver que Bellamy no se cubría con nada más que una remera de manga corta. ¿Estaba loco? Talvez no tanto como ella. Como cada vez en aquel ansiado reencuentro decidió guardar silencio.

El calor de la chaqueta no era nada comparado al calor que expelía el cuerpo de Bellamy, de la nada sintió ganas de acurrucarse más contra él y sin pensar lo hiso, él parecía cómodo, cargándola, teniéndola cerca, sintiendo como ella se pegaba a él con necesidad y Clarke prefirió no pensar en eso por ahora. Y mucho menos en que la suave lluvia que los alcanzaba bajo el seguro alero de los arboles comenzaba a mojar la polera del muchacho y ceñírsela más al cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos haciendo caso omiso de las peticiones del muchacho, pero cada cierto rato le apretaba un brazo o se movía para hacerle saber que seguía viva.

Cuando llegaron al campamento lo supo de inmediato. Las familiares voces de sus delincuentes favoritos la recibieron llenos de júbilo y preocupación mezcladas. Reconoció a Jasper y Monti, Raben y Finn, Octavia los siguió hasta la entrada de su carpa y se quedó solo lo justo para asegurarse de que ambos estaban bien y ayudar a Clarke a deshacerse de su ropa mojada.

Afuera el ajetreo se oía potente, Murphy gritaba ordenes que Clarke no alcanzaba a entender, pero recostada allí entre sus mantas tibias y en la segura penumbra de su carpa no le importó. Lo único extraño allí era la silenciosa figura de Bellamy sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada contra el improvisado camastro.

Durmió un poco, incapaz de hacer o decir nada, y cuando despertó seca y calentita descubrió que su garganta volvía a la normalidad y ya podía hablar. La noche reinaba y apenas alcanzó a divisar la cabeza del muchacho apoyada en la orilla de la cama.

Estiró el brazo para acariciar con cuidado el cabello castaño.

\- ¿Estas bien? - de inmediato Bellamy se incorporó interrogándola con la mirada.

-Si- respondió ella sorprendida de que su voz se oyese relativamente normal- Gracias, digo, todo esto comenzó por culpa tuya, pero gracias de todas formas.

Bellamy bufó, ahora estaba arrodillado con los brazos cruzados sobre las mantas de Clarke. Ella volvió a alargar el brazo y la humedad de la ropa del muchacho le hiso reaccionar.

-Estas mojado- dijo recobrando de todo el tono que Bellamy solía calificar de "princesa mandona sabelotodo"- Sécate o te vas a enfermar.

-Ya- dijo él en todo quedo- Es que todos se han ido a dormir y no quiero despertar a Octavia- hiso una pausa- Alguien tenía que cuidar de ti, princesa aventurera.

Clarke soltó una pequeña risita.

-Ven- dijo sin pensar lo que hacía- Sácate la ropa húmeda y métete a la cama.

Solo después de hablar pensó que sus palabras sonaban a invitación sexual y nuevamente el rosa intensó inundo sus mejillas. En silencio, mientras Bellamy se quitaba la ropa, agradeció la protectora oscuridad.

A los pocos segundos oyó que se quedaba quieto y abrió las mantas para invitarlo a entrar. El camastro se hundió bajo su peso y el helado contacto de un cuerpo firme se coló entre sus brazos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando lo abrazó y estrechó contra su pecho. Solo sabía que Bellamy necesitaba entrar en calor. No pensó en quienes eran, donde estaban, y la poca ropa que llevaban encima. Solo se pegó a él todo lo humanamente posible.

Bellamy jadeo y su aliento calló sobre el cuello de Clarke provocando que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la columna de punta a punta. En silencio, una vez más sin saber lo que hacía, busco su boca y lo beso en los labios con necesidad.

En un principio Bellamy pareció sorprendido, pero pronto comenzó a corresponder. Como todo lo que Bellamy hacia… besar se le daba realmente bien, y Clarke decidió recompensarlo subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él. Pensó divertida que tenía el control hasta que sintió las manos de Bellamy masajear con experticia su trasero y entendió que por esta vez ninguno de los dos podría ganar. Nadie marcaría el camino, simplemente se perderían juntos.

Agradeció mentalmente que todos estuviesen dormidos, porque sus jadeos se volvían más fuertes a cada caricia. Sus manos recorrieron un cuerpo que muchas veces antes había golpeado, y descubrió con sorpresa lo mucho que le gustaba lo que sentía.

Jamás pensó en detenerse, no había tiempo, no tenía ganas, simplemente quería más, más calor, más excitación, más Bellamy. Más de esa exquisita tregua que estaban construyendo entre la guerra de personalidades que había entre ellos.

Prácticamente le arrancó la poca ropa que le quedaba de un tirón, y lo mismo hiso con la suya propia, impaciente hasta lo insano concreto la unión con sus propias manos y sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al oír a Bellamy gemir en un tono grabe.

Ese fue el principio del fin. Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente el muchacho aun dormía a su lado. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí tuvo la oportunidad de observarlo bien, un camino de pecas regaba su nariz y parte de sus mejillas morenas y le daban un aire encantador, al menos cuando dormía. Tenía el pelo bastante largo y un mechón rebelde se le pegaba a la frente tapándole un ojo.

Quiso apartárselo, pero se contuvo, una cosa era acostarse con él, sentirlo, otra muy distinta estar en plan pareja feliz apartándole los mechones de la cara y pensado en lo bonitas que eran sus largas pestañas.

-Asique…- dijo Bellamy en un tono bajito- No podías vivir sin mí y por eso saliste corriendo en mi búsqueda.

Había despertado en algún momento mientras Clarke pensaba y no había esperado ni un miserable minuto antes de empezar a joderla.

-Mira quien habla- respondió, todavía era muy temprano y no tenía ganas de pelear.

-Es diferente- dijo él- Nosotros no actuamos bajo la misma lógica.

Terminó de hablar y le besó el pecho sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. Clarke frunció el ceño, aunque en realidad no estaba molesta solo sorprendida, había esperado que Bellamy despertara y saliera al vuelo de la carpa.

Estaba punto de abrir la boca cuando un gritaron su nombre desde fuera.

\- ¿Estás ahí? - sin duda era la voz de Finn- Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Bellamy le sonrió levantando las cejas.

-El deber te llama- dijo poniéndose de pie de golpe sin molestarse en cubrir su cuerpo, Clarke asumió que no conocía el significado de la palabra pudor.

Ella por su parte se demoró un segundo más, no porque quisiera mirar el trasero de Bellamy mientras se vestía, claro que no, eso era un plus aparte, simplemente quería regalarse un momento más en la cama, disfrutar esa exquisita sensación que le regalaban sus músculos relajados y sus necesidades satisfechas.

Cuando Bellamy terminó de ponerse la ropa miró a Clarke por el hombro antes de salir, ella seguía metida entre las mantas y le devolvió la mirada con interés. Él le sonrió con insinuación.

-Ni creas que esto se va a repetir- le dijo con tono amenazante.

-Solo en tus sueños princesa- le respondió antes de dejarla sola.

Clarke se prometió que no volvería a invitarlo a su cama. Se lo prometió cada noche después de volver a hacerlo con él, se lo prometió a él cada vez que lo veía salir de su carpa…se lo prometió segura de que no podría cumplir.

* * *

Nota.

Hola chicxs bellarke! jaja... pero es cierto, que duda cabe? yo escribo para los bellarke... porque eso es vida! Aunq en la serie insistan en dejarnos con las ganas! malditoooos, quiero amor... pero en fin, pasado el episodio de rabia, que tal? que les ha parecido esta locura? admito q el tema de la lluvia nacio directamente de que aquí donde vivo prácticamente se esta cayendo el cielo, y dije bien, a escribir! y esto salió.

Aclaro por si no quedó claro que esta ambientado en la época por la que Raben recien había llegado a la tierra, es decir, la lluvia solo era lluvia, no acido... nadie moría por mojarse un poco, y si finn estaba vivo y de Lexa ni señales... eso! jaja me gusta imaginar que estos dos hubiesen tenido un romance secreto... o bueno encuentros sexuales secretos mientras todos los veían pelear en el día, ¿soñar es gratis no?

Mando un beso a todos quienes lean esto, cuentenme si les gustó ¿que se imaginan ustedes que va a pasar? podremos ser felices? o nos espera un futuro negro? espero sus respuestas para ver si destruyo mi esperanza o la mantengo firme. de todas formas mientras esperamos siempre tendremos los fanfics y los libros! por cierto aun no puedo leer el 3ro :(

Que tengan una buena noche, día, mañana nosé... una buena vida! besos, cariños y más cariños, nos leemos pronto.

Viva el Bellarke, viva Bob morley para siempre, amado!


End file.
